


Video Game Confessions

by Dogsledwolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mario Kart, One Shot, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsledwolf/pseuds/Dogsledwolf
Summary: In which a bet is made, Kuroo is in love with Kenma, and Kenma really doesn't want to lose at Mario Kart.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Video Game Confessions

It starts with a bet.

"Kenma," Kuroo says while they're walking home from practice one day. Kenma has his nose buried in his Switch as always, so Kuroo takes the opportunity to snake an arm around his shoulders. "Team bonding on Sunday, got it? We're going to the mall."

Kenma scrunches up his nose in distaste. He likes spending time with Kuroo—not that he would ever admit it—but not even that is enough to outweigh the horrifying experience of a crowded public place and an upwards of ten loud and excitable volleyball players.

He's managed to get out of the rest of Kuroo's so-called team bonding trips, and he's not exactly planning to start now.

"No thanks," he says as Kuroo guides him across the street, Kenma's eyes never straying from his game.

"Please, Kenma?" Kuroo asks as he leans against him, his voice right next to Kenma's ear. "You've never come to any of them before."

Kenma doesn't dignify that with a response. Kuroo knows that his avoidance has always been completely intentional.

"What if..." Kuroo says and Kenma automatically tenses at his tone. He can tell that he's plotting something. "What if we make a bet?"

"Kuro," Kenma warns. Bets are a terrible idea.

"Just hear me out okay?" Kuroo asks. "We can play a video game and whoever loses has to do something for the winner. If I win, you have to come to team bonding. If you win..."

He trails off to let Kenma finish. It's completely unnecessary. Kenma looks up from his game just long enough to send him a look. _Really?_ He asks silently.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted anything else!" Kuroo replies indignantly, mussing up Kenma's hair with his free hand. "But fine. If you win, I'll buy you an apple pie."

Kenma ducks his head in response and Kuroo lets out a burst of laughter. "You always get so excited whenever apple pie is involved."

"I'm not excited," Kenma lies.

"Are too."

"Am not."

There's a pause.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Yeah, yeah," Kuroo says, relenting. "But what about the bet? Are you going to take me up on it?"

Kenma isn't one to make bets, but he can't help but notice that it's a bet that's twisted in his favor. For one, he's better at video games than Kuroo is. Even if he lets Kuroo choose the game, which he probably will—just to even the playing field a little—the chances that he'll lose are slim to none. And two, Kuroo would never actually force him to come with if he didn't want to. Which means he's probably just giving Kenma an easy way to agree to come without having to actually say so.

Kenma appreciates it, but he doesn't want to go regardless. And it doesn't matter anyway, since Kenma doesn't plan on losing.

"Okay," Kenma says, and it's almost worth it already by the way Kuroo smiles and pulls him in closer into a sideways hug. Kenma doesn't even try to convince himself that the warmth he feels isn't a direct response to the touch.

He knows that he loves Kuroo. This is nothing new.

Kenma refocuses on his game and resigns himself to a quick match of Smash Bros or Splatoon when they get home.

Except they pile onto Kenma's bed and Kuroo chooses Mario Kart, which Kenma isn't bad at per se, but he has a hard time beating Kuroo when they play it. 

For whatever reason, Kuroo loves Mario Kart. And because he loves it, he plays it _a lot._ Enough that he has an uncanny knack for the game.

Kuroo sets the speed to 200cc and Kenma begins to worry that this isn't going to be as easy as he had thought.

This is further proven when Kuroo gets ahead of him.

By the third lap, Kenma has almost caught back up. He can see Kuroo's cart, but it's a straight path to the finish line and he knows he can't beat him without any items. It wouldn't be the end of the world if he lost, but his pride and—more importantly—apple pie are on the line and there's no way Kenma is taking this sitting down.

Luckily, he still has one trick up his sleeve. 

See, Kenma isn't dumb. And because he isn't, he knows—just like he knows that he loves Kuroo—that Kuroo loves him too. 

It's obvious.

He can see it in the way Kuroo looks when he thinks no one's watching, how he's always _right there_ whenever Kenma needs him, how he knows Kenma just as well as Kenma knows himself. 

He's known for a while. But he hasn't said anything, because how could he? How do you tell your best friend that you've loved him for years?

Kenma supposes this is as good of a time as any.

"Kuro," he starts, and Kuroo hums in acknowledgment. 

Kenma almost feels bad for what he's about to do. Almost.

"I'm in love with you," he says. 

He's not watching Kuroo as he says this, the game taking priority, but he can imagine the surprised look that is no doubt plastered on his face. Kuroo's cart slows with no one pressing on the ignition, and Kenma drives past it with ease.

Once his screen displays the big, bold letters of _Finish!_ Kenma looks over at Kuroo. As expected, he's frozen to the bed, controller held limply in his hand and mouth open in surprise. "You what?" Kuroo asks hoarsely.

"You heard me," Kenma says.

It's silent save for the game's background music. NPCs pass Kuroo's character on the screen. The number ticks up to third, fifth, eighth.

"You still need to cross the finish line," Kenma points out.

He waits, but—when Kuroo still hasn't moved—Kenma pries the controller out of his hands and drives forward. He finishes in eleventh place.

"You do?" Kuroo asks finally, his voice unusually small, but hopeful nonetheless.

Kenma nods. He sets down both controllers, pulls his legs up to his chest, and turns to face Kuroo. His hair falls into his face when he rests his chin on top of his knees, and he peeks through it to look at Kuroo. Even though he knows how this is going to play out, even though he knows Kuroo loves him back, it's still nerve-wracking when their eyes meet.

Kuroo's own eyes widen at the significance of Kenma's actions. " _Oh,_ " he says. And then, in a rush, "I love you too."

"I know," Kenma replies, because he does.

Kuroo stares at him.

"Oookay then," Kuroo says with all the grace of an emotionally-stunted teenage boy. Not that Kenma expected any different. He seems unsure as to where to go from here as his hands lift out of his lap only to drop back down. "So... are we dating then?"

Kenma looks at him pointedly through his wall of hair. "What do you think," he deadpans.

Kuroo shrugs helplessly.

"Yes. We are," Kenma confirms. "Now stop asking stupid questions and _kiss me_ already."

At this, Kuroo laughs, and it dissolves any awkwardness that had been pervading the air.

"Whatever you say, kitten," he says, expression soft. He leans in, tucks Kenma's hair behind his ear, and cups Kenma's face with his hands. The touch is warm and inviting, and Kenma's eyes flutter closed as Kuroo gently pulls him in.

Their noses bump lightly before they can kiss, and Kenma's own nose scrunches up at the contact. It pulls another laugh out of Kuroo's mouth. 

He's still laughing as he tilts his head and closes the distance between their lips.

Kenma melts into the kiss. He feels safe under Kuroo's touch, like he always does around him, and a wave of affection runs through him because _Kuroo loves him_. He leans further into the kiss, chapped lips brushing against Kuroo's, and his hands come up to thread through Kuroo's abomination of a bed head.

"I love you," Kuroo says when they break apart, his hands are still cradling Kenma's face, and he uses them to gently tilt Kenma's head down and press a kiss to his forehead. "I love you so, so much," he murmurs against Kenma's skin.

"You owe me apple pie," Kenma deadpans even as his face flushes.

Kuroo pulls back to catch his eye but Kenma faceplants into his shoulder before Kuroo can see his face. "I love you too," he mumbles and he wraps his arms around Kuroo's torso.

Kuroo groans and falls backward on the bed, pulling Kenma with him so that he's halfway on top of him. "I can't believe you confessed to me to get apple pie," he says to the ceiling.

Kenma just smiles into the fabric of Kuroo's shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head a few days ago and I couldn't do anything else until I had written it.
> 
> Also, I like how both of the fics I've written for Haikyuu involve video games during the confession scene.


End file.
